


Milk

by enokidu



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 洁曜 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enokidu/pseuds/enokidu
Summary: 产乳预警





	Milk

金曜汉最近身体有点奇怪。  


这是李瀚洁没经过金曜汉同意私自发现的。  


自从X1出道后，成员们是真的很忙，练习、拍宣传照、排舞、录歌、综艺，每天都没有自己的时间，全部都在围着组合团团转。  


李翰洁与所有成员一样，出道后也开启了宿舍生活。关于宿舍，他挺满意的。十一个人分两层住，他和他同龄的亲故金曜汉住在同一层。  


李翰洁莫名对金曜汉有好感，他们都练过跆拳道，总会有点共同语言。在Producex101这个节目中两个人并无太大的交集，李翰洁只知道两个人都是99年的。等到真正出道后，要成为五年的队友的实感，这让李翰洁对金曜汉在情感上单方面产生了共鸣。  


李翰洁自认为金曜汉对他也挺好的，不过据他观察金曜汉就是跟谁都可以很亲的好性格，本来因为节目分组的原因，金曜汉跟另外几个成员关系更好，对他这个同龄亲故其实也没有什么特殊的对待。  


直到有一天，李翰洁正在宿舍躺着，金曜汉把宿舍门一关。只听他轻声细语的跟他说：“翰洁，能不能陪我去一下医院？”  


李翰洁没听到过金曜汉这样说话，平时金曜汉说话都是很阳光、充满着朝气，不会这么显得柔弱。  


“好啊。”  


李翰洁也不是不想问他到底怎么了，但他看金曜汉拉紧拉链的嘴，很大概率也不会跟他说。金曜汉本意只是让李翰洁陪他去医院，想让他暂时充当一下司机，干一些执事要干的活。当然，执事这词是李翰洁自己形容的。金曜汉强调说是很私人的事情，所以希望李翰洁帮他保密。  


李翰洁也不觉得奇怪，X1里面会开车的一共就三个人，他，金曜汉，曹承衍。曹承衍年龄相对大一点，金曜汉可能不想麻烦哥，这事儿明显也不想让经纪人知道。李翰洁心里还是有些自己的小九九，他想金曜汉如果不是太难受了，大概也不会拜托他。  


到了医院，金曜汉就把外套和包都交给他，让他在车里等着。说来大夏天的，也不知道金曜汉干吗要穿这么厚，李翰洁看到他外套里面竟然还有一件长袖。  


总之李翰洁目送金曜汉满脸潮红的进去，等他再出来的时候脸色没什么变化。只是手里多了一大包的东西，听起来“叮叮咣咣”的，也不知道是什么。  


“走吧。”  


李翰洁“嗯”了一声，叮嘱坐在副驾驶的金曜汉别忘了把安全带系好。  


金曜汉照做了，可是李翰洁不经意的瞟到，安全带碰到金曜汉胸部的时候，他的表情不是很好。  


似乎带着一些情欲，也许是李翰洁看错了，他轻咳了一声，打开了车载CD。  


轻缓的女声充满着整个车厢，李翰洁又偷偷瞟了一眼身旁金曜汉，他竟然这么快就睡着了，熟睡中的他双手紧紧的交叉护在胸前。  


不对劲。  


李翰洁在之后的几天里经常看到金曜汉拿着他从医院带回来的袋子，在浴室里一进去就是很长时间。  


太不对劲了。  


李翰洁以男人的第六感发誓，金曜汉绝对有问题。  


可金曜汉不想说，李翰洁为了尊重他，也绝对不会问，这些想法都被他咽到肚子里消化掉了。再加上紧张的舞蹈练习，让李翰洁也暂时忘却了这些事情。  


他们这次的主打歌舞蹈编排最开始的部分，李翰洁要站在金曜汉背后，一只手从他肩膀上滑下去，另一只手从他腋下穿上来，两只手同时在他的胸前交汇，牢牢地环住他。  


这个动作刚编排出来的时候李翰洁就觉得有问题，从练习室版的录像中看起来非常像他在揉金曜汉的胸部。  


李翰洁再次发誓，他在做动作的时候绝对用不了“揉”这么重的词，顶多是触碰。  


金曜汉是一个非常容易害羞的人，刚开始李翰洁都碰不到他，他总是会躲开，“咯咯咯”的笑。但金曜汉的Pro意识很强，他很快就接受了这个设定，即使他耳根发红，身体的动作和面部的表情完全没有问题。  


真是一个克制力很强的人啊，不知道为什么，红红的耳朵却带着一丝丝可爱，李翰洁心想。  


只是这天，又一次练习这个动作的时候，李翰洁不小心碰到金曜汉胸前的两点处的衣服，他惊了一下。  


都湿了。  


双手覆上的胸部跟平常的手感比起来，变大、变软了。  


金曜汉身上传来阵阵奶香也不停的在刺激着李翰洁的神经。  


这他妈的不是金曜汉有问题，就是我出问题了。  


李翰洁在练习结束后的回宿舍的大巴一直在想这个事情，他实在是无法忍受了，于是决定今晚就要问金曜汉怎么回事，正好今晚宿舍只剩他们两个人。  


回到宿舍，金曜汉像往常一样，又是掂起那堆东西进了浴室。  


李翰洁偷摸的在浴室门口听了老半天，里面没什么动静。他正寻思着等会儿用怎样的话术来跟金曜汉“谈心”，没想到思考的太认真了，金曜汉刚巧也没锁门。李翰洁本来就用耳朵贴着门，一个用力过猛，他就把门用整个身体的力气给推开了。  


李翰洁往里面踉跄了两步没站稳，等他稳下身形，定睛一看，他嗓子眼里仿佛被堵了一团棉花，什么也说不出了。  


金曜汉躺在浴缸里，他的衬衫完全敞开着，露出胸口大片的细腻皮肤，雪白雪白的。金曜汉一只手拿着一个吸奶器，吸奶器的喇叭口紧紧扣在他一边的胸部，瓶子里已经有了不少的奶水。而另外一边肿胀的小乳头正汩汩留着汁水，显得格外可怜。  


“不要看，求你了。”  


金曜汉卑微的请求，李翰洁觉得心脏被人抓了一下。  


“怎么回事儿。”  


“……”  


金曜汉大概也无法解释现在这种场面，他张了张嘴，到底也没给李翰洁一个解释，两个人僵持在那里。  


“那个，我可以帮你的。”  


李翰洁脱口而出。  


“诶？”  


李翰洁挠了挠头：“哺育小孩的女性，会因为小孩的吮吸而变得不会那么难受，我觉得如果有人帮你吸一下的话会比那个更管用。”  


李翰洁指着金曜汉胸前的东西，他也不知道他在说些什么乱七八糟的，他的脸红到快要爆炸，总之他认为这样是可能帮助到金曜汉的最好的方法。  


他没等金曜汉同意，也进了浴缸。他挤进金曜汉双腿中间，用一只手托起金曜汉的后脑勺，吻上了金曜汉的唇，另一只手帮金曜汉把吸奶器给去掉了。  


他轻轻的吻着金曜汉，直到感受到金曜汉情绪稳定了下来才松开。  


李翰洁盯着金曜汉的胸，虔诚的说：“对不起，我要开始了。”  


因为涨奶，金曜汉的胸部微微隆起，像粉色的小桃子一样，红扑扑的。李翰洁正如练习过很多次的那样，把手放上去捏捏，果然很软。金曜汉的身体很敏感，即使李翰洁没有使什么力气，奶汁又溢了出来。李翰洁鬼迷心窍，坏心眼的挤了几下金曜汉的胸部，惹得金曜汉不自觉的呻吟出声。  


李翰洁亲了亲金曜汉快哭出来的小脸，低头含住金曜汉因为被吸奶器吸过而变得挺立的粉红色乳头。他的舌头来回打转，颤巍巍的乳头在李翰洁的攻击下显得脆弱不堪，不停的流着乳白色的泪水。  


李翰洁加大了吮吸的力度，他感觉在金曜汉整个人像一只箭在弦上的弓，就那样绷着。  


余光一瞥，果然金曜汉正咬着自己的下唇，尽量让自己不要发出声音。李翰洁松开他的乳头，用两只手指头塞到金曜汉的口腔内里，把他的嘴巴撑开。  


他哄着他说：“乖，叫出声。”  


本来都已经很难受了，为什么还要忍。  


“翰洁……唔……”  


金曜汉仿佛被解开了什么封印。  


李翰洁再次对金曜汉的乳头发起了进攻，金曜汉这次不再忍耐，开始娇喘起来。  


“怎么办，越流越多了。”  


就这一会儿的时间，金曜汉的乳汁把李翰洁的上衣都浸湿了。  


李翰洁转念一想，他抓住金曜汉的手，放在他下半身的某处：“要不要试试这个办法……我看你那里也……”  


金曜汉的胸口随呼吸重重的一起一伏，他当然知道李翰洁是什么意思。  


他点了点头。  


李翰洁随手从后方的柜子里摸出了一瓶润滑剂，不知道主人是谁，但男生宿舍有这种东西也不奇怪。他胡乱挤了一手，就用两个手指探进了金曜汉的穴口。李翰洁皱了一下眉头，其实根本不需要用润滑剂，金曜汉的下面已经一塌糊涂。  


“我不是……”金曜汉羞的把脸埋进李翰洁的肩窝里。  


“你应该早点跟我说的。”李翰洁把金曜汉捞出来，让他直视他的脸。“一直以来都很难受吧。”  


“嗯……没有人帮我，我自己弄也弄不好……”金曜汉的声音越来越小。  


李翰洁托着金曜汉的臀部，让他自己坐了下去，金曜汉的小穴严丝合缝的咬住了李翰洁的坚挺。李翰洁进的又急又快，粗重的喘息声在金曜汉耳边响起，有种要把他吃干抹净之感。  


随着李翰洁力道加重，金曜流出的奶散发出的香味越来越浓，连金曜汉自己都能闻到这股香味。李翰洁看金曜汉的脸热的厉害，又忍不住低头对着乳头嘬了上去，奶水在口腔里蔓延开来，只感到金曜汉的内壁猛地一紧。  


让李翰洁欲死欲仙。  


“别碰那里——”金曜汉惊呼。  


李翰洁觉得金曜汉的小家伙一直得不到抚慰，就想用手帮帮他，结果金曜汉就这样射了出来，白浊同时落在金曜汉和李翰洁相贴着的小腹上。  


金曜汉用娇嗔的语气对着李翰洁的耳朵小声说到：“都说了不要了……”  


说完情不自禁的舔了一下李翰洁的耳垂。  


李翰洁哪经得起这种刺激，猛地抽插了十几下，也射在了湿软的穴里。  


李翰洁从金曜汉的身体里拔了出来，白色液体顺着就流了出来。而金曜汉的胸部，也被李翰洁咬的布满了牙印，但神奇的奶水就像随着精液一起流出来了似的，不再跟之前一样止都止不住了。  


“多做几次就不会再流了。”  


金曜汉听到李翰洁的愣在那里，一时间羞的是不知道该怎么办。李翰洁看着金曜汉，觉得他的反应很有趣，他亲了亲他的额头。  


李翰洁抱着金曜汉去到了床上，他看起来还是很虚弱，但脸上病态的潮红没有了。李翰洁刚想问他感觉怎么样，他就开了口“翰洁，你还得陪我去躺医院。”  


“怎么了？”  


“我的腰扭了……可能刚才……嗯……有点太激烈了……”  


李翰洁再次陪着金曜汉去医院的路上，他这才知道金曜汉是因为太累，把妈妈治疗更年期的雌性激素给当成安神补脑的药误食了才导致这样的情况。虽然及时停药了，但胸部的问题一直都没有好。医生也没见过这种病例，只能让他保守治疗。  


现在金曜汉终于不用再受罪了，李翰洁本来想邀功，没想到金曜汉幽怨的盯着他说：“都是因为你天天碰他才会越来越厉害……”  


合着还是李翰洁的不是。  


“那没事儿，我搞出来的事，我负责，我的神奇秘方，保证药到病除。”  


李翰洁指了指自己的裆部。  


金曜汉不发飙，李翰洁可能都忘了他是跆拳道运动员了。  


但李翰洁还做了一件让金曜汉可以火速把他打成猪头的事情，金曜汉还没发现。  


……  


韩胜宇回到宿舍，打开冰箱，看到一个瓶子装的白色液体，他还没吃饭，就拿起来喝了一口，随即就吐了出来：“怎么这奶有点腥啊……”

  



End file.
